Tips for the distal ends of legs of walking or ambulatory aids, such as crutches, walkers or canes are traditionally used to provide support as the user moves forward or backwards. The tips are generally formed from solid rubber, with a flat base. Some tips have a rounded base, which may provide more comfort during the user's gait. Eventually, however, the tips crack and wear down. They must be replaced on a regular basis.
There have been a number of attempts to reconcile the shortcomings of traditional walking aid tips. Some tips have a wider base to provide more support, but end up being quite difficult to attach to the end of a mobility medical device. A number of these tips also only provide support in the middle of the gait when the mobility medical device is perpendicular to the surface of the ground. The tips that provide support for a wider range of the gait are bulky.
Also, a number of the tips in the prior art do not provide much support in loose surfaces, such as sand or gravel or stones. A great deal of effort may be required to walk across loose surfaces with a walking aid because the tips of walking aids tend to have a small surface area and they tend to sink through the loose surface.